


Cold Hands

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt Dean Winchester, Sassy Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is  trying to patch Dean up.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19: stop moving around, you'll make it worse.

“Shit!” Dean called out before (Y/n) had even started stitching him up. Crazy witch with a knife and Dean just had to play hero. He went to move away from (Y/n).

“What are you doing?” (Y/n) asked.

“It’s like being touched by the cold hands of death,” Dean told her.

“My hands are not that cold,” She told him as he tried to move away as she got ready to stitch him up. “Stop moving around, you’ll make it worse!”

“Seriously, is your circulation bad or something?” Dean cracked. (Y/n) glared at him.

“Maybe I’ll make you stitch yourself up. Shouldn’t be that hard, being on your shoulder and all,” (Y/n) huffed. Dean turned to look at her and pouted.

“Baby,” Dean whimpered.

“But I’ll have to touch you with my cold hands,” (Y/n) said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m sorry I called your hands cold,” Dean told her. “Can you please patch me up before I bleed out in this motel room? There’s already enough weird stains. I don’t want to add more.” (Y/n) sighed and worked on fixing Dean up. This time, she blew hot air onto her hands before she started working on him, hoping to avoid anymore cold hand comments.

“Low iron runs in the family,” (Y/n) told him as she worked on him. “I need to get the supplements again. Makes my hands and feet like ice.”

“So, Frozen could’ve been avoided by Elsa just taking some iron?” Dean asked with a laugh. (Y/n) smiled but rolled her eyes.

“Haha, you think you’re so funny!” She laughed. She finished up the stitches and gave Dean a couple painkillers. “There, you should be all good now.”

“Thanks Elsa,” Dean smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek and helped him to bed.

*******

One Week Later

“Baby!” Dean called out as he came into the bunker.

“Kitchen!” (Y/n) called back. Dean made his way to the kitchen, where (Y/n) was cooking dinner.

“I got you a present,” Dean told her, holding out a pink bag.

“Oh?” She smiled and took the bag from him. “What’s the occasion?”

“Happy Thursday?” He asked with a shrug. (Y/n) pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and frowned as she pulled out a bottle of iron supplements.

“Uh, thanks babe,” She told him.

“There’s more in there,” Dean told her. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow as she reached in and pulled out a pair of Frozen themed gloves.

Dean had never run so fast, running away from the wrath of (Y/n).


End file.
